Just Like Heaven
by Ren Kayashima
Summary: On the night of Prentiss' death Seaver could use some comforting, and JJ is there to give it to her. Pinch hit for CCOAC's Writers Of the Silver Screen Challenge


Author: Ren Kayashima

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Rating: K

Pairing: JJ/Seaver

Prompt: Just Like Heaven

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

Written for Chit Chat on Author's Corner's Writers of the Silver Screen Challenge. It was a pinchhit for Monkeywand.

0o0o0o0

March 7th, 2011

The Boston Hospital was quiet after news of Prentiss' death had been broken to the team. Reid had since stopped crying and was now walking around the hospital a couple times. Rossi had taken Garcia back to the hotel and Morgan was at the police station beating up a punching bag. Only Seaver, Hotch, and JJ remained at the hospital. Hotch was tucked into a corner talking to Jessica, and after a day like this, he needed to hear about Jack's day.

Sever leaned forward in her seat as the occasional tear slid down her cheek. She sniffed and picked at her nails.

Even with everything she knew about serial killers, this was not something she could understand. Emily was a good person. This was why Seaver had considered the agent to be her mentor. Prentiss took Ashley under her wing when the others wouldn't even open up to her.

But, now, Emily was gone, and Seaver got the feeling that Rossi would be her only 'friend' at the BAU. Seaver wanted to stay with the team. They were the best of the best, and there was a lot to be said about working with the best. Was it possible that she wasn't good enough, despite her high academy scores and past experience?

JJ stood at the door of the hospital waiting room. She hated that she had to lie to everyone, but it was what she had to do to protect one of her best friends. Prentiss wasn't safe if the team thought she was alive. If Emily died, than they could focus all of their attention on catching Doyle.

JJ let out a sigh when her eyes rested on the hunched over cadet against the wall. JJ walked over and took the seat across from Ashley. It was time to do what she did best.

"Hey," JJ spoke after she swallowed. "Are you okay?"

Seaver looked up and shook her head. "No," she admitted. "Prentiss was a great agent, and she didn't deserve this."

"No on deserves this," JJ said sincerely. Prentiss saved Doyle's little boy and he tried to kill her. Somehow it didn't seem fair. Not to JJ, not to anyone.

"Why did this happen?" Seaver asked as he hands balled into tight fists. "Prentiss should be alive!" She started to cry once more.

"Because, if only good things happened here, Earth would be just like heaven," JJ responded sadly. She took a deep breath. "Listen Ashley, if you need to talk, I'm here."

Ashley nodded and gave a small smile. "Thank you," she said as she calmed herself down with a few deep breaths. "I don't know if I can do this."

"You're not the first person to say that," JJ said. "We do the best we can. Don't let those thoughts stop you, Ashley. You can do anything you want. Just remember what Emily taught you when it comes to this job, and you'll be fine."

Seaver nodded again. JJ's words stirred something insider her. The cadet was going to graduate from the academy, and she was going to do Emily proud. She would become one of the best FBI Agents in existence.

Seaver stood up. "Thank you," she stated as she rubbed her hands over the fabric of her jeans. "I'm gonna go to the hotel. It does me no good to stay in this place."

JJ nodded. "That's a good idea. I don't think I'll stay here too much longer," she lied. She was going to stay in the hospital until Emily woke up so that she could talk to her about placement.

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Okay. So this was a pinch hit, and I don't normally write either of these characters. So, I really would appreciate any feedback you guys can give me. I do hope you enjoyed it though. I have to thank Nebula2 for helping find a way to incorporate the prompt.

Ren


End file.
